


[Podfic] Ein Zimmer Mit Bad

by consulting_smartass, zwischendenstuehlen



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischendenstuehlen/pseuds/zwischendenstuehlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berlin, 1923. Three years in John’s bed, and he seldom felt, anymore, this sick, swooping fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ein Zimmer Mit Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ein Zimmer Mit Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487592) by [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/pseuds/breathedout). 



 

Length: 41:06

  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ibrg2z6m3wefbhx/Ein+Zimmer+Mit+Bad.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ein-zimmer-mit-bad) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Perfect](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nBU9VR2X5g) -Hedley

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer’s Note: zwischendenstuehlen is the best, seriously. She helped not only with pronunciations (because my German is piss-poor), but recorded the full sentences the very same day I asked if she would be willing to help. She is also a podficcer, so be sure to check out her excellent podfics, too!


End file.
